Alice
Alice is a Succubus living in an island south of the main continent. She's open and friendly, if more than a little crazy, as one realizes after a few minutes of talking with her! Some things Alice says make very little sense but she will say them anyway, which can create some awkward conversations. Alice is usually friendly and easy going, but she remains a powerful and dangerous demon, and has no problem with making enemies. Love her or hate her, she just doesn't care and won't change any part of herself for anyone. She can be pretty cocky from time to time and becomes somewhat childish if she loses a game of any kind. She also possesses a pretty mean temper if you manage to make her angry, which is not something easy to do, but definitely unhealthy. Alice was born and raised in the Arthastone family in hell as the only *living* child of the head of the family. She was treated to a great many close calls in her earlier years in that crazy and dangerous family, and came close to being eaten several times... mostly by her own relatives. Alice managed to survive all the way to adulthood though, and her powers have are close to being the greatest in her whole family thanks to her ordeals. She is actually said to be second only to her mother. In spite of everything that Alice was brought up to believe and how to behave, she managed to remain pretty free and open-minded, thanks to her stubbornness and natural curiosity. Where all the rest of her family is pretty much racist against... mostly everyone that isn't one of the family, Alice likes to make new friends regardless of what their race or social status may be, and is pretty happy with life in general. Alice was ultimately kicked out of her family by her mother when she became romantically involved with a mere mortal. Abilities Alice has a very strong natural ability for shadow magic and can change her size at will, from human sized to being 70-100 feet tall in the blink of an eye. She's also only the second person in the whole Arthastone family besides her mother who holds the power of the "Black Angle", a special sight inside their eyes that allows them to see the flow of time, space and reality, and the shifting of dimensions. For example if a portal or rip in space and time was about to occur, they could actually see it before it opens. Alice is also know for her "Curse Kiss". If anyone of lesser magic power than her kisses her on the lips, they get a random, permanent curse placed on them. And no one, not even Alice herself, knows what the curse will be. They could be turned into an animal, have their race changed, be forced to talk backwards, lose all their hair, change size, or be even be petrified where they stand. The random curse ranges from being totally silly to downright deadly. Once a person has been cursed though, another of Alice's kisses would have no further effect, besides being rather pleasant of course! Hunting habits Alice is a predator who isn't too picky about what she finds. Given the opportunity, she'd eat humans and nekos just as she'd eat a naga, fairy or even an angel or other demon. She's also very voracious so if she doesn't personally know you, chances are you're on the menu if you meet her. Talking and pleading do not work well with this succubus and she will only let a person go if they are friends with one of her own. Otherwise, it's "Over the lips, past the gums, look out tummy, here it comes!", as she says. Like other dimensional succubi, Alice's stomach is a mini dimension in itself. She can control it to be as small or large as she wishes on the inside, while the outside stays unaffected. This means no matter how much she eats, her stomach will never grow a pot belly or anything of the sort. It also means that not only is her stomach as magic proof as that of other succubi, but it's impossible for portals to even open in her stomach, as she controls all time, space and dimension in there. Stories featuring Alice * "Top Seven Preds on F.M.N.I." * "Awkward Moments" * Alice belongs to Jirokatsu. Contact Category:Characters Category:Succubus Characters